


The Hit List: Justice For Asami

by Nutellacookie



Series: The Hit List [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Legal Drama, Mental Health Issues, Paparazzi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutellacookie/pseuds/Nutellacookie
Summary: Asami's life are better now than ever before. She was studying her dream major in her dream college, she was out of her house and away from her father, and most most importantly, she had her girlfriend on her side.But, maybe it all made her a little too confident... after all, dad always wins...Takes off after the events of "The hit list".
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Hit List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180715
Comments: 47
Kudos: 149





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back:) let's see how it goes

"... We find the defended, _Hiroshi Sato_ , accused of _domestic_ and _child abuse_ , not guilty."

The moment those words left the judge's mouth, Asami could feel panic detaching her from her body. All she could feel was her exhilarated heartbeat, and every sound in the room became muffled behind it. She felt almost like she was in slow motion, like her mind lacked the ability to catch up with reality. She was staring wide eyed at her father, the man that ruined her childhood and was now getting freed from his handcuffs, and her breath picked up. 

It's over, he won.

Distinctively, she could hear a lot of noise from behind her, and as she slowly turned around she could see her girlfriend, Korra, basically throwing a fit. She was yelling at the jury as they were walking away, shouting things along the lines of ' _you're everything that's wrong with the world!_ ', and the security was probably on their way by now.

The gesture was adorable, and Asami probably would've appreciated it a lot more if she wasn't currently scared for her life. _Dad_ would be set _free_ , what if he _finds_ me? What if I wouldn't be able to call the police in time? _He_... he'll _kill_ me for suing him... I might as well be dead already.

  
Everything felt overwhelming at the moment, her fists were shaking against the table as her lawyer told her things she couldn't hear. She needed to get out of there, out of town even. She wasn't safe anymore, it was over. Hiroshi won, Hiroshi _always_ wins.

Suddenly, someone pulled her away. At her initial instinct, she raised her fist in an attempt to fight back. But, when she was met with familiar, worried cerulean eyes, she calmed down. Allowing Korra to lead her outside of court. 

She was still breathing heavily, but the air in the lobby felt drastically less thick than the one in court, and being pulled into her lover's warm embrace didn't do any damage either. She hugged back tightly, squinting her burning eyes shut and letting tears drip from them. She allowed herself to be comforted by Korra, even though logically she knew it didn't change a thing.

"It's going to be okay," she heard Korra whisper softly to her ear, "it's going to be just fine..."

And Asami almost believed her.

_Almost_.

" _No_ ," she answered, her voice quiet and shaky, "it's not."

At that, Korra pulled away to look at her, her hands holding Asami's shoulders. She was like an open book, Asami knew exactly what her girlfriend was feeling. She was worried, that was the easy part. She was also determined, determined to protect Asami, to make her feel better, to keep her girlfriend safe. She was like this ever since she pulled Asami out of her abusive household, and that was one of the reasons Asami fell in love with her.

And the hardest emotion to recognize, was fear. Korra was _scared_.

"Look at me," Korra said softly, "we can find new evidence, we can sue again and win."

"He _always_ wins Korra, he always wins," Asami shook her head furiously, "he's going to _kill_ me for telling everyone, he's going to track me down and _kill_ me Korra..."

"No he won't," Korra's hand went up to cup Asami's face, "listen to me, _I'll_ keep you safe, he's not taking you away from me."

"You _don't know_ what he's _capable_ of..." Asami murmured. "I'm in the dorms most of the time..."

"There's _security_ ," Korra insisted. 

"He can _bribe_ them!" Asami called out. "Like he probably bribed the jury! Korra I _need_ to _flee_ the city h-he will _never_ let me live after what I did–"

" _Asami_." Korra said, her voice soft and assuring, yet stern and defensive. "Do you trust me?"

"W-what?" Asami stuttered, blinking in confusion. "Of course I do, but–"

"No buts," Korra cut her off, "if you trust me, then trust me. I'll do _anything_ to keep him away from you, got it? _He. Will. Never. Get. You._ "

"Korra..." she choked out, her hand fisting and grabbing onto Korra's shirt for dear life. "Korra I don't... I don't wanna die..."

Something in her expression softened, while at the same time turned more worried. Asami knew why, it wasn't a secret that Korra was concerned about Asami's mental health, and she had admitted to Korra that she considered suicide growing up with her dad. Though her situation was worrying, she assumed her statement also made Korra feel somewhat relieved.

"Do you still feel safe with me?" Her girlfriend asked, stroking her cheek affectionately.

Asami swallowed thickly, slowly nodding her head and letting herself sink into Korra's hand, allowing herself to be comforted by the soothing touch. 

"Okay," Korra said with a warm smile, "are you allowed visitors at your dorms?" She asked.

"Huh?" Asami blinked. "I mean... _yeah_ , of course..." she said, not really understanding where this is going.

"Okay, so how about I'll stay with you there for a few days?" Korra smiled, taking both of Asami's hands and lacing their fingers together. "Would that help you feel safer?"

Asami was left dumbstruck, feeling excitement slowly rising on top of fear. So... Korra would be with her? Keep her safe?

But as quickly as that feeling came, it faded away when Asami returned to reality. 

"People are not allowed to stay over," Asami shook her head, "you can't stay with me."

"Nobody needs to know," Korra shrugged, "I'll take that risk, anything to help you sleep at night."

Not that she was ever sleeping much anyways...

But the idea of Korra staying with her warmed her heart, she barely had time to spend with Korra between her studying and Korra working at the animal sanctuary, and there was a part of her that was so, so _grateful_ about the opportunity to be around Korra more. So she nodded, feeling as if she's unable to speak. Sinking into Korra's lips as she kissed her softly. For a moment, all of her worries were gone, all that she felt was Korra, here, helping.

Just for a moment though.

Because a moment later, someone cleared their throat from besides the two, and Asami's heart dropped when she saw who he was.

"You two are... _dating_ ," Hiroshi said, his eyebrows knitting together in thought, "Asami?"

Well, this is a _weird_ way of _coming out._

She didn't answer though, she just... stared at him, terrified. She probably never made this much eye contact with him, and she almost wanted to look away, thinking he might punish her for it.

But he can't, not _anymore_. She's safe from him... _right?_

Korra scoffed. "Should we add ' _homophobic_ ' to the list of ' _reasons why Hiroshi Sato sucks_ '?" She asked harshly, not even bothering to suppress her aggressive tone.

Her father just stared at Korra, then sighed. Taking a few deep breaths, as he always did trying to calm down. "Do you mind?" Hiroshi finally addressed her politely, and Asami's head snapped in her direction, eyes wide, frightened.

"Hm, let's _see_ ," Korra said with a scowl, "would I _mind_ leaving my _girlfriend_ with her _abusive_ , _violent_ , _terrible_ father?" She pretended to think about it. "Why yes, I _do_ mind. Very, very much."

"I was declared not guilty," he said, calm and collected. 

"Doesn't mean you didn't do it," Korra grit her teeth in anger. 

"All I want is to talk to my daughter." Hiroshi said, and Asami flinched when she recognized him losing his patience. 

"Than you _shouldn't_ have hit her!" Korra hissed, hands clenching into fists. "You _lost_ her, got it? I will never, _ever_ let you lay your filthy hands on her ever again!"

With a frown, he finally turned to Asami, who's eyes widened at the familiar sight of her dad angry.

"Are you just going to let her speak to me like that?" He seethed.

It was all too familiar, the _anger_ , the _scowl_ , the way his eyes burned holes in her gut and filled her with fear. But, looking at him, she realized it wasn't all the same. Yes, she was terrified, but she was stronger now, braver. Fear wasn't blinding her anymore, she could see past it. At least at the moment, she wasn't in any immediate danger. She needed to be brave.

"Yes, I will," she said, standing as tall and proud as she could at the moment, her eyebrows clenched together angrily, catching him completely by surprise, "You are _not_ the boss of me Hiroshi. You _fucked_ _up_ my childhood, I'm not gonna let you fuck up the _rest_ of my life."

"I didn't fuck _anything_ up," he argued, "all I ever did was look after you."

"Yeah? Then I _relieve_ you of your duties," she shrugged, with a nonchalance she didn't know she had in her, managing to hide how scared she really was, "I'm plenty strong now, I don't _want_ or _need_ you in my life."

Before Hiroshi could do or say anything, Asami grabbed Korra's hand, squeezing it and smiling softly at her very, very proud girlfriend. "Can we go?" 

"Yes, always," Korra grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to Asami's cheek, "let's get out of here."

"You _got_ what was _coming_ for you and you _know it!_ " Her dad called after them  
As they walked away from court. But Asami didn't listen. Korra always said it _wasn't_ her fault, so, Asami believed her. Korra would never lie to her, her dad on the other hand...

It _wasn't_ her fault. It _couldn't_ have been her fault. It's all him.

She held onto that for _dear life_.

For a moment Korra stopped, turning around to stare daggers at Hiroshi, but Asami pulled her back, shaking her head dismissively. She knew Korra wanted to start a fight, probably beat the shit out of him, but she continued walking after Asami disapproved. They got out of the building, ignoring the flashing lights and the questions that were screamed at them by the press, they were quite used to it by now. Suddenly, Korra tilted her head up and leaned in until her lips brushed against Asami's ear.

"I'm _really_ proud of you," she whispered lovingly, "also you standing up to people is really, _really_ hot."

Suddenly, Asami wasn't stressed, or nervous about anything, all she could do was laugh at her girlfriend's ridiculousness. Every bad feeling was pushed to the side as she jumped at Korra with a tight hug.

"God I _love you_ ," she said in between pits of laughter, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," came Korra's reply, "don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

_Is it?_

**_________**

Thankfully, getting an authorization for Korra to visit her at the dorms had been relatively _easy_ , and soon enough, they were on campus. 

Actually, it was the first time Korra got to visit her at her dorm. Sure, it was in Republic City, but given that Asami could drive while Korra's driving was a _safety hazard_ and that Asami had a roommate (She and El got along okay, but them as a couple required some... privacy) the two just usually met at Korra's place. They just didn't get the chance to meet in Asami's dorm room.

"This place is so cool," Korra said, eyes scanning the campus in awe.

It wasn't _that_ cool, but given that Korra wasn't going to college, it was probably very new and exciting to her. Basically it was a large field of grass with a small fountain in the middle of it where everyone would hang out. It wasn't that _huge_ , and soon they reached the freshmen dorms. Thankfully Asami was the perfect distance from the lobby– _close_ , but not enough so that she would hear all of the _noisy shit_ coming from the lobby. She hadn't expected her roommate to be there, and flinched a little as curious olive green eyes met hers. 

"Oh, hey _El_ ," Asami waved her hello, then turned to the frozen Korra beside her. " _Korra_ , that's my roommate El. El, that's my girlfriend Korra."

"Wait, _what?_ " El blinked, eyebrows clenched in confusion. "Asami you're dating... Korra?"

"Uh, yeah," she wasn't sure why her roommate had been confused about that, she knew Asami had a girlfriend so _what_...? "Do you two know each other or something?"

"You can say that..." her roommate muttered, somewhat bitterly.

" _Asami_ ," Korra turned to her, looking more terrified than Asami had ever seen her, "haven't you ever thought to mention that your _roommate_ is my _ex?_ "

Asami let that sink in for a moment, eyes darting between both girls. It was evident that they _knew_ each other by the shocked, confused faces, but that... that was _impossible_. 

"No," Asami shook her head, "her name is _El_."

"No, my _nickname_ is _L_ , I just told you to call me that, but I _did_ tell you my name is _Lyla_ ," her roommate corrected, her eyes leaving Korra just for a moment to look at Asami, before turning back to Asami's girlfriend. 

" _What?_ " Asami mumbled, rubbing her temple and trying to think back to when El introduced herself... oh _god_ it was the day Korra got a _haircut_... she definitely was too distracted to notice...

"Well, this is _awkward_ ," El– Lyla, broke the silence, letting out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah..." Korra mumbled. "It's really, _really_ is."


	2. Doorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I completely forgot to post this lmafooo  
> Especially after the cliff hanger hahaha sorry bout that

"I'm _sorry_..." Asami mumbled into Korra's chest.

"Once again, it's fine," Korra answered, but from how silent Korra was being, Asami knew that she was somewhat upset. Maybe not _mad_ at Asami, but _unhappy_ with the current situation.

Asami straightened her back to look at Korra, cupping her girlfriend's jaw and gazing deep into her troubled cerulean eyes. "I know I asked you to stay here, but if you're _uncomfortable_ with it you don't have to..."

She tried to be understanding and supportive, even if she herself felt like she _needed_ Korra around at least for the next couple of days. But she pushed that fear away, trying to not be selfish. However, the moment those words left her mouth, she knew she said the wrong thing, judging from the flash of hurt that went through her face.

"Do you... not _want_ me here anymore..?" She asked quietly, in such a small voice that Asami immediately regretted suggesting it.

"I do want you here, more than _anything_ , I just didn't want to pressure you," she was quick to assure, "I'm... _terrified_ , okay? and you make me feel like my dad is in the most high security _prison_ there is. And even if it _wasn't_ for that, I'd still want you around because I love you. Got it?"

Korra smiled sadly. "She used to say she loves me too..."

_Ouch_.

"I'm _not_ her," Asami said, pulling away, "do you seriously think that about me..?"

"No, _no_ , I don't know why I said that," Korra shook her head, "I'm sorry, I think seeing Lyla again stirred up some _old feelings_."

Asami's heart sank, and thankfully Korra was quick to understand.

"Not _those_ kind of feelings!" She called out, panicking. " _God_ no! I just meant... I'm not feeling like my usual _confident_ self right now... I don't know."

"Okay," Asami took a deep breath, "so do you still wanna stay here..?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, " she assured with a somewhat weak, yet genuine smile. "I'd do _anything_ to keep you safe Asami, even if it means seeing my ex a _little_ more."

"I'm sorry," Asami said again, "I really had no idea..."

But Korra already waved her off. "It's fine, you wouldn't do that on purpose," she said, then her smile was shaken a bit, "you _don't_ want to hurt me, right?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Did seeing your ex again also make you more _suspicious_ by any chance?"

"I guess," she sighed, burying her face in her palms. "I'm sorry, logically I _know_ that you love me, I guess I'll just need a lot of assurance for the next few days. I just... _ugh_."

" _Sorry_..." the pale girl mumbled.

" _Stop_ apologizing, it's _not_ your fault," Korra scolded lightly, "it's fine I'll- _we'll_ get through this."

"Okay," Asami nodded, "I'll make it up to you."

At that, Korra suddenly smirked. " _Oh?_ she asked in a suggestive tone."

Asami snorted. " _Dork_ ," she punched her arm playfully, " _once_ a fuckboy always a fuckboy."

"You think you're insulting me? You're the one who fell in _love_ with a _fuckboy!_ " Korra laughed.

"Touche," Asami chuckled lightly, taking Korra's hand in hers and fiddling around with it a little bit. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Korra hummed in agreement, lacing their fingers together.

"Were you like this before the whole... Lyla ordeal?" She asked. "Like, remember how _brutally suggestive_ and _annoying_ you were with me when we first met? Were you like that beforehand or..?"

Korra stared at Asami, deep in thought. Then, she breathed out, stroking Asami's knuckles with her thumb.

"Not really," she admitted, "though, I will admit that I always loved sex. But, I was much more respectful and... _shy_ about it y'know? I would never act the way I did."

Asami hummed in response. "I'll take comfort in the fact that she supposedly brought out the _worst_ in you and I supposedly bring out the _best_ in you."

"I was hurt, and instead of dealing with it like any normal human being I repressed it. Hense, the way I was acting," Korra sighed, laying on her back, "but you most definitely bring out the best in me."

Asami smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Korra grinned, "now cuddle me _bitch_."

Asami snorted, lowering herself on her elbows and into Korra's embrace. "Y'know, some people call their significant other babe, love, fucking _sugar palm_ I dunno, and you call me a _bitch_."

"It's a much more _accurate_ nickname," answered Korra, earning herself a soft slap.

"I _hate_ you," Asami hissed, nuzzling into Korra's chest.

"Love you too," Asami could practically hear the adorable grin in Korra's voice, "hey Asami?"

"Mm?" 

"When is... your _roommate_ coming back?"

"Um..." she tries to think. "I'm pretty sure her class ends in six pm."

"So, we have fifteen minutes," Korra calculated, "we can do a _lot_ in fifteen minutes."

Asami pushed herself upwards to look at her smirking girlfriend, surprised. " _Seriously?_ "

"What? I _just_ told you I love sex!"

"But right now?" Asami couldn't help but smile. "After _everything_ that happened today?"

"It was a _shitty_ day," Korra agreed, "so why not end it in a good tone? Say _fuck_ _you_ to our problems and _fuck you_ to each other?"

Asami pretended to consider it, though her decision was already made. Then, she pulled herself up even more to straddle her girlfriend's lap, her head dipping down to capture those familiar warm lips as her hands traveled up Korra's shirt.

" _Yay_..." Korra mumbled against her lips.

And just then, before Asami managed to go any further, her phone rang.

" _Ignore it_." Korra damned, her expression desperate. "Don't you _dare_ answer that just keep going."

Asami raised her eyebrow. Then withdraw her hand. " _Oh?_ Did someone forget their _place_?"

Korra's eyes widened. " _N-no_..! I just–"

"Who's in charge here, Korra?" Asami asked, placing her hand beneath Korra's chin and squishing her cheeks together.

Her girlfriend gulped. "Y-you are..."

"Yeah that's right," Asami smirked, "now, I wasn't _about_ to answer it, but since you had to be so insolent, now I shall. As your punishment."

" _Asami_..." Korra protested, but before she could Asami had already answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

" _Asami?_ " Mako's voice came through. " _Are you okay? How are you feeling?_ "

Asami tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

" _Your dad._ "

Asami's heart sank. "How do you know about that?" She asked, confused. 

" _You kidding? It's all over the news, not to mention your girlfriend wrote a scroll of how much the system is broken on Facebook_."

"She did?" The pale girl blinked, sneaking a look onto Korra who must've sensed that they were talking about her, because she was looking at Asami with the most adorable, nervous lopsided grin.

" _Yep, you didn't see?_ "

"Nope, who uses Facebook anymore?" she winked at Korra.

" _Apparently your caveman of a girlfriend,_ " he laughs, " _so how are you doing?_ "

"Honestly?" Asami hesitated. "I don't know," she admitted, "I'm scared, like _really_ scared."

" _Of course you are,_ " Mako sighed, " _but you shouldn't worry, he can't hurt you anymore._ "

"It's not a question of _will_ he come after me, it's a question of _when_ ," she mumbled, trying to be as discreet as she can as she dismounted Korra, walking to the other end of the room so that her already worried girlfriend wouldn't hear her. "He'll _never_ let me live after what I did to him. I'm just trying to... _distract_ myself right now."

" _You know we will never let anything happen to you, right?_ "

"I know," she lied. It wasn't that she thought they wouldn't do whatever they _could_ to protect her, it's just that she was aware of the fact that they couldn't do _much_. "He just has a _grip_ on me I guess."

" _Asami that's totally understandable,_ " Mako said, his voice gentle, " _he's quite literally the worst. He deserves to rot in jail for what he did to you..._ "

"I just wish I wasn't that _affected_ by him," Asami said honestly. 

" _It's okay, you're working on it in therapy right?_ "

_Fuck_.

"I uh... I'm actually not going to therapy anymore," she admitted quietly, mostly because she didn't want to lie. She didn't _tell_ anyone that she stopped going, but there's a huge difference between _not telling_ something and _lying_ about it, so she had to admit it since Mako asked her a direct question. She just hoped that Korra didn't hear that.

" _What?_ " Mako asked, confused. " _Why not?_ "

"I just don't have _time_ for that, and I'm _fine_ now so I don't need it anymore," she shrugged, chewing nervously on her bottom lip, "it's really not a big deal–"

" _Asami you're not supposed to stop therapy just because you're doing better!_ " Mako said in disbelief. " _You have PTSD, that's not something you cure in therapy after a few months_."

_Asami_ flinched slightly. "I'm not traumatized–"

" _Asami_."

"Mako it's _fine!_ _I'm_ fine! Well not right now but it's because... y'know, my dad..."

" _But you see, this is something you could've worked on in therapy_ ," Mako pressed, " _please just reconsider your decision, okay? I'm just worried about you._ "

"I know, but don't worry," Asami sighed, "I'll... _think_ about it." _No I won't_. " _Okay?_ "

" _Okay_ ," he breathed out in relief, " _if you need anything, I'm right here across campus, okay?_ "

"Thanks, I love you," she said with a smile.

" _Ew, love you too bitch_." 

She hang up, and as she did someone placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump backwards in sudden panic, only for it to subside when she saw Korra.

But Korra's disappointed look made her heart ache.

"You _stopped_ going to therapy?" She asked, a clear look of hurt lingering in her eyes.

"You... heard that?" Asami asked quietly. " _Korra I_..–"

"I don't understand," Korra mumbled, cutting her off, "you _agreed_ to go, you said it's _helping_. _Why_ would you..?"

Asami's heart started beating faster. "I-I just..." she stuttered. "I didn't have the _time_ –"

"So you _make_ time, Asami! Don't you get how important that is?" Korra's voice got slightly louder. "Don't you see how much better you're doing _because_ you were going to the therapy?" 

"It wasn't _because_ of that," Asami shook her head, "it's because I was working on myself, _I_ did the work. Not my _therapist_."

"That's the _whole_ point!" Korra exclaimed. "Therapy helps _you_ work on _yourself!_ "

"I just didn't want to go anymore, I _hate_ it there!" Asami exasperated. "Why does it _matter?_ I'm _fine_ now!"

"You decide that you're _fine_ so you stop going to therapy? And you don't do as much as inform me about it?" Korra sounded devastated, and Asami felt really fucking _guilty_. There was this promise the two of them made in the beginning of the relationship– _no_ _secrets_. But it wasn't _exactly_ a secret, she just wouldn't voluntarily _provide_ this information. Has she broken their agreement? Did she fuck up?

"Don't give me _that_ ," Asami asked, practically begged, "it wasn't like that. I just knew that you'd stop me."

Korra squared her jaw. "Because I _look_ _after you_ , Asami. Do you want me to stop doing that too?" She asked harshly. 

"Don't put words in my mouth." Asami warned.

"So _spit_ them out! So _tell_ me things!" Korra's voice risen, and at the same her hands shot up to grab on her chestnut hair in frustration. And by the sudden movement, Asami jumped backwards, hands instinctively went to protect the head. She didn't intend for it to happen, and rarely ever did with Korra, but in the heat of the moment it must've triggered something. 

It silenced Korra, and when Asami's brain caught up to the situation she removed her hands, meeting Korra's wide eyes. She felt a pang of guilt, and her eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry..." Asami's voice was so weak it broke at the end. "I didn't–"

But before she could explain, Korra pulled her into a tight embrace. For a moment she stilled in panic, but soon she felt it subside and she into Korra's embrace.

" _Nononono_ sweetheart..." Korra's voice was so fucking weak it almost made Asami whimper. "I love you so much, so _fucking_ much, I love you Asami. I'll _never_ hurt you, I promise."

Asami swallowed thickly, trying to make the lump in her throat disappear. "I know," she whispered, "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize love," Korra said soothingly, stroking Asami's hair, " _I'm_ sorry, okay? I shouldn't have yelled, I should know better, I'm so sorry love... I'll never hurt you. No matter what."

"I know," Asami mused, feeling like a broken record, "I love you too."

Someone cleared their throat.

Asami barely noticed it, if it wasn't for the way Korra jumped backwards and away from their embrace. She then looked to the side to see Lyla, flustered and worried, and that look boiled her blood.

" _Um_... I heard you two fighting, is everything okay?" She asked in the most annoying sweet voice Asami had ever heard. Yes, Asami and El did get along okay, but Asami and Lyla? _Fuck_ that bitch. She wasn't _that_ forgiving, not after everything she did to Korra. 

Okay, she might've also been _jealous_. After all this girl must've had _something_ in her, that made it worth all the _pain_ and the _time_ Korra invested in her.

"Everything's _fine!_ " Korra assured, laughing nervously, which didn't sit right with Asami.

Lyla worried her bottom lip. "Is it because of me?"

At that, Asami's eyes widened in rage. Something in her just snapped at the audacity of that statement. " _Excuse_ me?" She shot at her harshly. "Why would it _ever_ be because of you?" 

Lyla blinked. "I just thoughts –"

"Do yourself a favor, _stop_ _thinking_." Asami said threateningly, much to Lyla's shock. "Trust me, we're _stable_ enough to not break up at the _mere_ _sight_ of you–"

"I didn't mean to _imply_ –"

"So I can _promise_ you that we will _never_ fight over you." Asami finished off angrily. "Because Korra now knows the _value_ of a _happy_ relationship."

Or at least... I _hope_ she does.

Both her roommate and her girlfriend were left _gaping_ , and Asami knew she was a bit harsh, she just didn't _care_. Korra was _hers_ now, she wasn't going to let her toxic ex ruin it, she _couldn't!_

Asami turned back to Korra, taking her hand in hers and dragging the shocked girl with her, which made Korra even more confused.

"Where are we going?" She asked, baffled. 

"We're taking a shower." Asami announced behind grit teeth.

"Wha– _together?_ right now?" Korra looked back to where Lyla was at, and Asami saw red.

"Why? If you'd rather take a shower with her be my _fucking guest!_ " She snarled, ripping her hand from Korra's and walking to the bathroom herself, secretly hoping that Korra would follow her in.

And soon enough, the door was opened. 

"What the _fuck_ has gotten into you?" Korra asked, though she didn't sound _upset_ , she sounded _giddy_ if anything. 

" _Nothing_ has gotten into me," Asami bit back angrily, "why are you looking so _fucking_ smug? Your ex is waiting for you asshole!"

"Woah, _woah_ , _calm down!_ " Korra placed both her hands on each of Asami's shoulders with a laugh. "I'd have to be _crazy_ and _blind_ to even _spit_ in her direction when I'm with you."

"Stop _laughing_ at me!" Asami broke free from her grip, pouting unhappily.

" _Sorry_ , it's just..." Korra took a sharp breath between pits of laughter. "I have _never_ seen you this _jealous_."

"I'm _not_ jealous." Asami grit her teeth.

"Yes you are. It's _so hot_." Korra smirked.

Asami blushed, gradually feeling her anger fading away and being replaced with the familiar fuzzy feeling that is always there when Korra's around. 

" _Sorry_..." she muttered. "I just... got _insecure_..."

" _Sami_ , look in the mirror," Korra said, turning her head to look at their reflections bathroom mirror, "what do you see?"

"Um, _us?_ " Asami blinked, confused.

"Uh... yeah, that too." Korra chuckled. "You know what I see?"

"What do you see?"

"I see a strong, brilliant _caple_ girl, who is also the nicest and most _gorgeous_ being in existence." Korra announced, stroking Asami's curls affectionately. "I see the person I love _most_ in the world."

Asami's heart swelled, and a loving smile spread on her face as she leaned backwards into Korra's embrace, nuzzling into her neck.

And that magic was immediately broken when Korra spoke again.

"Hey, _you're_ there too!"

Asami's jaw dropped as she ripped herself away from her laughing girlfriend's hug, smacking her shoulder as she continued on laughing at her own joke.

"I _hate_ you!" Asami called out and crossed her arms. "I'm _leaving you_ _jerk!_ "

" _Nooooo_ ," Korra giggled, pulling Asami back. "I was _jokingggg!_ Of course I was talking about you, love. You're my everything, why would I even look in your roommates direction?"

"You obviously saw something in her," Asami muttered, sinking into her arms, "otherwise you wouldn't have stayed with her for that long... so, what is it?"

_Pause_.

"If I were a boy, that would be the part you'd ask me if she let me do butt stuff." Korra joked.

Asami groaned in frustration. " _Korra_..."

"Just trying to keep the mood light _Sami_ ," She grinned, "but honestly, I don't know what to tell you. You're dating an _idiot_ , there wasn't a grand reason for us staying together, I was just... painfully _dependent_ on her. She was my best friend after all. I couldn't see my life past her, that's why we stayed together."

"What about me?" Asami dared to ask. "Can you see your life past me?"

"Oh uh..." Korra hesitated. "I... don't wanna freak you out."

"You won't," Asami assured, "I'm just curious."

"Do you..." she started nervously. "Do you remember when that _bitch_ Tahno told you about the bet?"

An involuntary grimace went through Asami's face at the mention of the bet, and she simply nodded, looking away.

Korra caught on, hugging Asami tighter and placing a soft kiss to Asami's temple. "The bet that I regret participating in and am so _so so so_ sorry for?"

"Don't be," Asami smiled weakly, "if it weren't for it, we _wouldn't_ be together."

Korra snorted. "Knowing me, I'd probably try to _tap_ that _ass_ at some point," she joked, smacking Asami's ass with a wink. "Anyway, after we fought that day, my first thought was that I didn't think I could live without you. And the following week... I was just _lost_."

"So that's a no," Asami inferred, heart beating faster.

"No, I can't see my life without you," Korra affirmed, "so don't leave me _bitch_."

" _Ugh_ , fine, I'll try," Asami rolled her eyes playfully, "sorry I went all berzerk on you..."

"Don't be, as I said, it was _hot_." Korra chuckled. "But _maybe_ you should _apologize_ to Lyla..."

"Later. I'm taking a _shower_." Asami snorted. "I'm all _gross_ from crying and my makeup is smeared... I just wanna wash this day away."

"Wait, _what?_ " Korra blinked, confused. "Asami we can't _actually_ take a shower together when your roommate is literally _right there_."

"I didn't say _together_ ," Asami shrugged, "I'm taking a shower, you're more than welcome to step out."

"Are you _insane?!_ That's my _ex!_ I'm _not_ going out there, _you_ go out there!"

" _Nah uh_ , that's my _girlfriend's ex_ I just yelled at, no way, _not_ going out there." Asami shook her head furiously. 

They both paused to stare at each other, waiting to see who's going to break first. But they never found out, because before anyone could break, a mischievous smirk started to slowly split Korra's lips.

"I guess we don't have a _choice_ ," she said, forging regret.

"I guess so," Asami mirrored her smirk.

And before other words could've been spoken, Korra had already ripped her shirt away and grabbed Asami by her thighs, and pushed her against the wall, and Asami smiled as her eager girlfriend crashed their lips together.

And _Lyla?_ She was _long_ forgotten. 

At least... for _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, worth the wait?


End file.
